Chi, Tigress POV
by mimnim
Summary: Tigressls POV when she find out that Po is dead . Contanes mega spoilers for kfp 3, you have been warned.


**Wow, another KFP fan fiction! I write about this so much! All characters belong to someone who isn't me.**

 **summary:** _Tigress' thoughts when she finds out that Po is "dead" KFP 3 ._

 **warning:** _Spoilers for KFP 3 . rated K+ just to be safe._

 **Tigress'** **POV**

* * *

 _"Where is he?"_

 _"What happened to him?"_

I barely hear them. They don't understand.

Po just used the wuxi finger.

On himself.

To save us.

That means nothing to them.

They don't know what the wuxi finger does.

I do, it turns a mortal into a spirit. Po is now a spirit.

Po is now dead.

I can't beleive it. I don't want to beleive it.

I can't lose someone else!

Not again! Please!

I have lost everything, my parents, master Oogway, my friends, master Shifu (who was like a father to me), Po was the only one left.

And now he's gone too.

I have lost everything.

Kai has taken everything I care about. The few and only things I care about. I feel the anger boiling inside of me. I want to kill him, but I can't because he's already dead.

I wish that I was in the spirit realm too.

Then I could fight him.

Then I could be with my friends, my master and even my parents.

I can imagine them now, telling me that anger is not the way. My anger drains away into sorrow. A deep painful sorrow, that makes me feel empty.

If only I had been faster, trained harder. If I had known what Kai was capable of, I could have come up with a plan!

If only I was stronger, Shifu and my friends would be here.

I just want to sit down and cry. I want to die, and join them.

But I mustn't. I must remain hardcore. I must continue the Kung fu legacy. I am the last true kung fu master now.

I will have to take a student to make sure that the kung fu legacy continues and that there will always be someone to protect china.

I will have to be a teacher, the way Shifu was mine. Even if he mistreated me sometimes, I always loved him, I always wanted to make him proud.

I always wanted him to know that.

And I never told him. And now I can't.

I feel a lump form in my throat. I am about to cry when, suddenly the time and space around me seems to slow.

I can feel them.

I remember their smiles.

I remember that their chi were taken captive, not destroyed.

Though they are spirits, being controled by Kai, they are not dead.

They can still be saved!

I feel my sadness fade away, to be replaced by peace and calm. Inner peace. Now I understand how Po had fought Chen and the balls of fire.

He had unowingly used chi.

He is already a master of chi.

Inner peace is part of chi.

I have inner peace.

I can use my chi!

I have never been taught how to use it, but as soon as I calm my mind it seems to come naturally.

It's like inner peace, only I then expel it from my body, and into the spirit realm where Po is. I notice those around me doing the same.

I can feel my chi leaving me, joining with that of Po and the others helping.

I push harder, giving more.

I know that all the others can be saved now, if only our chi are strong enough.

I push harder still, not caring about the dull ache I am getting from giving so much chi.

I would do anything to make sure Shifu and my friends live, I would even die.

I will give all my chi, my whole self, if they can be safe.

There is a slight shimmering in the air, and to my delight, the kung fu masters start to reapear.

Inculding Shifu, and my friends who land on top pf him!

Soon everyone stops using there chi, as all have returned.

All but Po.

Of course I am very happy to see that Shifu and my friends are alive, but I would be happier still if Po was with them.

After checking that Shifu and my friends are alright, I consider using my chi to try and help Po come back.

But I soon give up on that idea, as I have no where to project it, no link back to the spirit realm.

I bow my head in respect to Po.

The stupid panda had saved us all, but at what cost?

I should have taken his place, I should have made him do the wuxi finger on me while I held Kai.

He does not deserve to die.

I would sacrifice myself in an instant for my friends.

He shouldn't have had to.

But in the back of my mind, I know Po would never have let me do that, taking his place.

He would have refused, and then everyone would have been destroyed.

Maybe I could have done it on myself? But I don't know the wuxi hold.

I feel a small hand on my leg.

I look down to see Shifu looking up at me sorrowfully.

"There is nothing you could have done," he murmes, "don't blaim yourself,"

But how could I not, knowing that all it took was one death, that could have been mine instead of Po's?

My thoughts are interupted when I see a bright light in the air.

Po, he's back!

He has come back from the spirit realm!

He's alive!

All my friends are alive, including him!

I feel so happy!

I am so glad he's alright!

No one had to die after all! My guilt leaves me, and I am so releived...

* * *

Some say I have no heart, but I really love my friends and master.

I can't imagine life without them.

Someday, I should probably tell them that.

But right now, it's time to celebrate!

* * *

 **A/N: Thankyou for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
